The Witch of the Elemental Nations
by TheDragonSageOfNature
Summary: What do you think would happen if you were suddenly pulled into the world of naruto with minecraft and most of the magic mods powers, for now rated T.
1. chapter 1

If someone would've told me if I would've had to live a life as Minecrafter with all the magical mods in place in the realm of naruto, I would've immediately sent them to the mental hospital.

I mean who wouldn't, when I died, I was pretty accomplished, plenty of knowledge, while in my free time I would play Minecraft.

I learned how most of the body worked as a surgeon, that actually specializes in the brain.

But at age 45, I died of a heart attack, the only thing I regretted, was that I didn't find a lover and start a family.

Not that I will constantly search for one, I was simply waiting if it would happen.

Now I am in place similar to space, I was surrounded by black space with stars and what looked like galaxies.

There appeared a thin, square, see-through box, similar to the ones in computer games, like SAO anime, but all it contained was info.

 _Name - none_

 _Gender - Girl_

 _Title - none_

 _Age - 12_

 _Species - human_

 _Realm - naruto_

 _Time - great clan era_

 _Hair color - crimson red_

 _Eye color - royal blue_

 _Height - 4.5_

 _Abilities- most of the magical Minecraft mods vanilla_

 _*can accept five more mods*_

 _...great_ , apparently she was going to naruto with Minecraft power.

Actually it wouldn't be that bad, with mods like thaumcraft, magica 2, to one of the biggest and most useful witchery.

Although she hated human, especially people in naruto, all they knew wanted to know was how to kill people the fastest.

She much more liked people in fairy tail, sure they fought, but they mostly beat them to unconsciousness not to death.

But O well, and with that I tapped my name, and thought of something, I came to a name from the show DxD and fairy tail, which I liked very much.

Erza Gremory

DONT YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, it fit, red hair, and...begrudgly have a behavior of a strict person.

As soon as I finished, I choice five I though, would help me the most

Minimap, which would pretty much give me a mental image of a map and what's around me, and plus the cave systems.

Damage indicators, I would be able to tell, the basic info and health of the person.

Secret rooms, I would make things very hard to find.

Archemedes ship, would allow me to create ships of both water and sky.

And finally, I chose too many items, since this would greatly help me.

I specifically chose these five for a reason, I didn't just chose this for fun, if I did, I would've picked something like on more dungeon mod.

And not useless things that are already there, like bibliocraft and decocraft.

The first, I chose because, one, as I said, I will always know where I am, and will make it impossible to ambush me.

The second one, damage indicators, this will very much allow me to actually see their damage and not just guess.

The reason I chose the third one, was that I was going to a place filled with ninja who pretty much couldn't care less that they kill, I need a place to hide my things, no way in hell am I allowing a killer get a hold of a vampiric voodoo puppet or something like that.

The fourth, Archimedes, well I chose that for quick travel, simple as that.

He final one was that, I simply wouldn't remember all the recipes, no matter how good my memorization is.

I looked at the title once more, and decided to tap it, well if I would be full blown magical.

I will practically be the only one with magic, so I decided to go with the theme.

The Witch of the Elemental Nations

~Line Break~

I mean who wouldn't, when I died, I was pretty accomplished, plenty of knowledge, while in my free time I would play Minecraft.

I learned how most of the body worked as a surgeon, that actually specializes in the brain.

But at age 45, I died of a heart attack, the only thing I regretted, was that I didn't find a lover and start a family.

Not that I will constantly search for one, I was simply waiting if it would happen.

Now I am in place similar to space, I was surrounded by black space with stars and what looked like galaxies.

There appeared a thin, square, see-through box, similar to the ones in computer games, like SAO anime, but all it contained was info.

 _Name - none_

 _Gender - Girl_

 _Title - none_

 _Age - 12_

 _Species - human_

 _Realm - naruto_

 _Time - great clan era_

 _Hair color - crimson red_

 _Eye color - royal blue_

 _Height - 4.5_

 _Abilities- most of the magical Minecraft mods vanilla_

 _*can accept five more mods*_

 _...great_ , apparently she was going to naruto with Minecraft power.

Actually it wouldn't be that bad, with mods like thaumcraft, magica 2, to one of the biggest and most useful witchery.

Although she hated human, especially people in naruto, all they knew wanted to know was how to kill people the fastest.

She much more liked people in fairy tail, sure they fought, but they mostly beat them to unconsciousness not to death.

But O well, and with that I tapped my name, none, and thought of something, came to a name from the show DxD and fairy tail, which fully enjoyed watching very much.

Erza Gremory

DONT YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, it fit, red hair, and...begrudgly have a behavior of a strict person.

As soon as I finished, I choice five I though, would help me the most

Minimap, which would pretty much give me a mental image of a map and what's around me, and plus the cave systems.

Damage indicators, I would be able to tell, the basic info and health of the person.

Secret rooms, I would make things very hard to find.

Archemedes ship, would allow me to create ships of both water and sky.

And finally, I chose too many items, since this would greatly help me.

I specifically chose these five for a reason, I didn't just chose this for fun, if I did, I would've picked something like on more dungeon mod.

And not useless things that are already there, like bibliocraft and decocraft.

The first, I chose because, one, as I said, I will always know where I am, and will make it impossible to ambush me.

The second one, damage indicators, this will very much allow me to actually see their damage and not just guess.

The reason I chose the third one, was that I was going to a place filled with ninja who pretty much couldn't care less that they kill, I need a place to hide my things, no way in hell am I allowing a killer get a hold of a vampiric voodoo puppet or something like that.

The fourth, Archimedes, well I chose that for quick travel, simple as that.

The final one was that, I simply wouldn't remember all the recipes, no matter how good my memorization is.

I looked at the title once more, and decided to tap it, well if I would be all full blown magical.

I will practically be the only one with magic, so I decided to go with along with the theme.

The Witch of the Elemental Nations

~Line Break~

It was peaceful, well as peaceful as it can get with these shinobi.

It was until then when further into the land in between fire and lightning nation, in the land of rice.

Right next to iron border, the dark clouds have covered the skies except in one part that was spinning counterclockwise.

And all of a sudden, a pillar of light shined down from the heaven into the earth.

When it died down, the clouds started to rain, in the center where the light have been, was a crater.

It was easily 10 meter radius long, and in the center was a girl, who looked about ten.

"Great, it seems I have to start in the rain,"she said in annoyance she was wearing blue sweatpants and a white t shirt, with it being covered by a cloak similar to Gildarts except it's red.

I close my eyes, and checked if I had certain things, yes I could see on top right of my mind was a map, and as far as it showed it was only passive animals in the field.

I could also see my health which was pretty standard 20, looks like most civilians have at least twenty and maybe thirty or something for ninjas, depends but it mostly implies, how durable and healthy are you.

I didn't see my food bar, so that means I have to tell by normal means.

And it seems Erza was a appropriate name since, my {inventory} was like my own pocket dimension, and the {hot bar} being my belt.

I needed to test this, I opened my eyes and started to climb out of the pit and walked up to a normal tree, well if you can call a thirty foot tall tree normal.

I tabbed it several times before it transformed, into wood block except it was actually made of blocks, the rest of the tree actually started to fall.

I quickly got out of the way before it smashed right into me.

CRASH

Good, I didn't actually have to hit it to break/mine it, and normal Minecraft gravity on naruto gravity doesn't work, normal anime stuff will fall like normal.

I then spent most of the hour collecting wood, breaking grass to receive seeds from both vanilla and witchery.

And I also discovered two things, I have much more time, so Minecraft didn't effect the day and night time cycle.

And apparently I brought monster from Minecraft to here with me, everything still looks like it is from a anime, except the monsters.

Because my minimap and my recently dead enemies have been showing up here, well at least she has bones for bonemeal.

Along with gunpowder and rotten flesh, but she didn't need it right now, although she did receive a Ender pearl from a enderman through killing means.

When I crafted the planks to make the crafting table, which by using it created a wooden pickaxe.

I didn't bother created the other wooden materials when I was just gonna create stone ones instead.

Although first I gonna have to find a good place, and according to my map.

I'm in the land of rice, and I saw a mountain a few thousand meters.

...Yea~h

That won't be fun, but at least theirs no one there.

~line break~

Finally after an hour of sprinting, I finally made it, and the mountain looked actually pretty good.

From what I'm seeing, it's a bit like a mountain range, and in one side I'm facing is like a walkway in a flat valley in the middle of the mountain.

Deciding that this would be perfect, I started digging and mining the wall at the end of the walkway, with a giant cliff looming over me on top, this seems safe.

I basically made a 3 tall by 4 wide door way, planning on placing hidden doors and a lever torch in the future.

I started mining from the door way until I reached 200 meters.

I then went right in the middle and mined another 100 meters in both opposite sides.

Which then I made the roof at least 8 meters long so now in result.

I had a 202 length by 200 width by 8 tall space, she was actually doing very good, hopefully she would be able to replace the stone and cobble.

By now, I have stone tools, and thankfully there was a small pond on the valley, so I was able to make a mini farm of wheat.

Hopefully in the future, there would be more progress in tomorrow, and with that, noticing it was at the end of the day, she went into on of the corner of the room and block off leaving only a block by here feat off, she needs oxygen to breathe, with that she drifted herself to sleep.

Arthur note :

Hope you enjoyed it thanks


	2. Ch 2 Getting Started

Ever since that day, everyone in the nation of ninjas, were confused, there were block like monster all over the place.

Zombies, can be seen, skeleton arrows are being shot, and green things that are apparently suicide bombers, and giant spiders.

Sometimes, tall black beings with purple eyes that seem to get angry when looked at in the eye.

Though they seem to be able to basically appear anywhere, which they also realized that it had to be dark.

They pretty much placed lights everywhere, and walls that didn't seem to have purpose were being built now.

When they went mining they discovered new ores, but when they tried to collect them, they just broke into nothingness.

And when these monsters die they sometimes drop things like what seems to be bones, and pieces of flesh, and string.

Which they couldn't do anything with, so they were deemed useless.

They only wondered where they came from.

~ Line Break ~

Well that took forever, for the past week, I've been doing several things, that has led me to many and I mean many things.

One, I was digging a mine, and found myself a cave system, where I found plenty of coal, iron, and gold.

No diamonds, but that is alright, I have have made myself a second floor, same size as the one below, which I will talk later on.

Basically I will call the green house/level 2 floor, I have the basic four plants to get started in witchery.

Belledana, Mandrakes, Water Artichoke, and Snowbells, all of them except the Water one in the dirt while the other on the water the plants of drawing from, with their own things.

Mandrakes, when harvested start running and screaming causing nausea to near by people, but give their roots, I am overjoyed that I managed to get earmuffs to counteract with them.

Water Artichokes, their special simply because they grow on water, and when harvested you get their Globes', and seeds.

Snowbells, like the title says, they mostly give snow, with a chance of a ice needle along with their seeds.

And finally Belladonna, which you can get a belladonna flower, which I used to create the fusing book in witchery.

I took my time going to the coast to gather clay, which I made jars and cooked them in the furnace.

Oh by the way did you know, for me all I have to do is touch a item and it tells me what it is or does a certain action.

I also made a witches oven, so I was pretty much almost done in the basics of witchery.

It took me so much time, like half a day, searching for all the saplings I could find.

It would be quite a while before I get the fume oven, due to how much iron it takes, plus it requires glow stone, in other words need to go to the nether.

Which is quite literally hell in Minecraft,...fantastic.

Which means fume filter is out of the question, which it requires a Atune Stone, which includes a diamond.

Now back to the oven, basically the way it goes -

Oak Sapling will bring a chance of Exhale of the Horned One

Birch Sapling would bring Breath of the Goddess

Spruce Sapling may bring forth Hint of Rebirth

Rowan Sapling, which I got this one and the rest from the mutandis, also will be explained later, would bring Whiff of Magic.

Hawthorn Sapling gives a chance of Oudor of Purity

Alders Sapling will bring to me Reekus of Misfortune

Oh there is also Foul Fume, from cooking meat or wood blocks.

Now if you were wondering, the plants and the actually witchery our split in half in rooms, well one fourth to the plants and another to the devices.

Next step I have done is make a cauldron which I turned it into a witch's with the basic four plant's seeds, which created a paste that I used to make he cauldron.

Now as I said earlier, the Mutandis, by combining the Mandrake Root, Egg, and finally Exhale of the Horned one I create, bonemeal- like object that changes he species of plants to another by random.

Which I used to get things like Glind Weed, Ember Moss, and finally Spanish Moss.

Which I placed the first two on a field on the top of the mountain which is surprisingly flat and spacious.

While I placed the Spanish Moss, at the side of a cliff, and they started to spread, controlled growth actually.

Which I made a herbology witchery book, out of flowers and ink sacs.

I also ultimately decided that if someone were to get pass the camouflage doors, that I will place in the future, I would have already Rowan Doors, which require a key to open no matter what.

And knowing of the risk of cutting down the Alder tree or something relative, it can summon the Tree Ent, which is what I am doing now.

Woah, I though when the Ent almost clawed me with it's branch, which I luckily ducked under, from what I read, this guy receives more damage from axes.

I've been dodging this thing foreve, for both not having much protection along with not having a highly damage weapon.

It tried again to ram into me, which I jumped into the tree, which let me remind you I am currently on top at my mountain.

I jumped and raised my axe above my head and arched my back before I slammed into its head, which killed it.

Which then burst into smoke, I stood there for a second before I first bumped the sky.

Hey I may act proper in front of humans, but any other times I practically act my physical age.

Looking on the spot it burst into smoke, there like a object that looked like a branch.

I slavishly walked up to it and picked it up and once I red it's name I smiled.

Ent's Twig

This in the future could be used for a wand other than the thaumcraft I wouldn't be doing in a while.

Finally

She finished what could be considered the basics, she turned around and walked to the area with trees surrounding the center land in a circle formation.

I was getting ready to build an altar, already got a area with different varieties of plants in it.

Got all the upgrades so far, since I don't have a wither skeleton skull I used a normal skeleton head instead.

I didn't have the materials to create a arthana, and the chalice, didn't have the Redstone, so no soup to create it from the kettle or cauldron.

Neither can I get the candelabra, so instead I placed a torch.

Like I was saying, I walked up to the crafting table next to on of the closest trees to the center, and brought out the items to create the seizure pieces of altar.

Water Bottle, Exhale of the Horned One, Breath of the Goddess, Stone Bricks, and finally two Rowan Wood.

And in the end I placed it in the middle of the circle of plants, placing the Chalice, Torch, and the Skeletone Head.

I will have to wait to make a distillery, although I did make a book for it.

She was actually pretty good at being a witch, could be better if she finds Redstone, Diamond, and Emeralds, but we'll just have to wait and see.

She couldn't make a spinning wheel, cause that ALSO requires a Atune Stone, which is another diamond all together.

She actually wouldn't be able to progress anywhere before she got the diamonds, so for now let's let it be, I walked to the side of a mountain, which had a staircase I built into.

I walked down until I reached the first floor, it was, quite roomy and comforting, this is what made me spent the rest of the time of this week, the first floor.

From the door, to the left there would be the bathroom and kitchen, you do not want to know how I managed to make the plumbing system.

The kitchen having a table in the center, also containing a refrigerator, oven, microwave, drawers and other kitchen ware things.

Apparently the nations actually had refrigerators and microwaves to this date.

Pretty surprising, always thought that they had those things when they built the Hidden Villages .

Following down the hallway, was another room connected to the kitchen, the dinner room, I certainly am not expecting guests anytime, but it's good to be prepared.

And there was the stairs afterwards, and what would in the future be a elevator.

While we're talking, the walls are now made of Stone Bricks, while the floor had Dark Oak Planks which the middle is being covered by a Red and Purple Rugs.

There was the closet which is probably where I am gonna put all of my useless junk.

There was also a bed the place I am currently sleeping, since I was planning on making my bedroom as one of the secret rooms.

And down another hallway, all of them having Torches on the walls.

There was the living room with no walls or doors, but as of now she just needs to gather materials.

(Two Months Later)

"Hashirama, where do you think your going," said a black haired twelve year old.

The other one, being about the same size with bowl cut, brown hair.

The first one, being Madara, while the later being Hashirama, "oh come on Madara, it isn't like you weren't wondering where did leads.

As of now, apparently they have been traveling, farther and farther than ever before.

From what each, separate familys' have told them, they had to survive for two weeks without help.

Unknown to each other, they are from Senju and Uchiha clan, though Hashirama doesn't know that with Madara and vis versa.

They decided to head out of the Land of Fire and venture into the Land of Rice.

They are now climbing an mountain, they were nearly at the top, before something happened.

Crack

When Hashirama realized that the rock he has stepped on has broken he was already falling.

Crash

And land right on his fore arm, he gritted his teeth, this was gonna take a month to heal that's for sure.

"You idiot, why didn't you do the tree walking exercise, you could avoid breaking an arm with it," he said, annoyed and slightly worried.

"Oh... I didn't even think of that," Hashirama answered, sheepishly.

Madara deadpanned, he would've face faulted if he didn't have the control on his body.

"Hey wait, where are we," Said the arm broken child, his eyes already darting back and worth across the field first half field with a weird orange flowers and the other with what looked like orange grass.

Madara only now noticing where they were looked around, it appeared they were In a miniature valley.

Which then he noticed the flower his friend was looking at, it had a strange...block-like...appearance.

Could this be connected to the strange creatures that suddenly appeared.

Oh they were aware of this thing, even back when they first met.

They had to battle the skeletons and zombies, it was certainly weird.

It was then he noticed something, a door and it was open, it also had a block texture.

Deciding that it was better to go inside, they went in with Hashirama cradling his arm.

When they came inside, they dropped their jaws, this place, was ginormous, they started looking around.

Living room, dinner, kitchen, it even had a giant library in it, when they found stairs they climbed up, and found a whole new sorts of plants, and one that grew on water.

They which found a tunnel, and followed it to the point they found a rectangular structure.

It was a rectangular square ring of what looked like Obsidian, and that wasn't the weird part.

In had swirling purple energy, it was like a portal, the only thing they wondered was, where did it lead.

It was only then The portal started to distort, they had to assume that, that meant someone was coming.

They found fou pillars close to each corners and when they hid to the closest ones, they were across from each other.

A minute past and the something came out of the portal, a girl, red brilliant hair similar to the Uzumaki's, no it was much brighter then their Cardinal Hair.

It was Crimson, like their blood, she wore what looked like pants but were a bit puffed out.

They couldn't see the shirt since she was wearing a dark red cloak.

And from the look at her face, she barely made it out, what ever did she need to go where ever she went was beyond him.

She walked and was about to leave, but then the girl stopped, now that he looked she looked around their age.

And from the strict and sharp look, and frowning face, she had her emotion uptight.

Had she spotted them no, it was like she was looking at something, she seemed surprised, but it was only then she threw something at them.

Before he had the chance, he along with Hashirama were stuck in what looked like spiderwebs, but much stronger, than it should've been possible.

"Great now that you showed up uninvited, why are you here," she said, her voice sounding sharp and irritated.

She took out a...stick, is she mocking us to say she can beat us with a stick, but she then did something strange.

Left

Up

Right

Right

Down

Was the way she waved, then all of a sudden me and Hashirama along with the Cobwebs were pulled together,

I blinked, did she do that with a stick, a bloodline?, but I never heard of this one, maybe it is a new one.

Deciding that it was better to answer, from the look in her eyes, Madara said," my name is Madara, and my friend here is Hashirama, we came here to rest since he has broken his arm on a fall,".

I tried with all of my facial training to not give off any emotion.

She sighed

And moved her arm once more, with the stick in her hand, so it was like a conductor but she threw bottles with weird liquids in it.

Up

Up

Left

Down

The webs all of the sudden disappeared into nothingness, where it now was, they can properly stand.

"Welcome into my home, my name is Erza Gremory, and around here I am known as a witch,".

Madara's and Hashirama's minds went blank.


	3. Getting it on

Two months have past

FINALLY

I collected and mined so many times, that I probably won't be able to look at a pickaxe for quite a while.

Anyway, I have plenty of ores now, a lot of diamonds and emeralds and I did find red stone.

With it I created Atune stones, and Diamond tools, I do have obsidian, though I am not planning on going to the nether quite yet.

So I created the Arthana, Candelabra, Distillery, And the spinning wheel.

Speaking of the Arthana, I have already used it to get ingredients like Wolf's Tongue and Creeper Heart.

I did managed in the next week get a Kettle, and the Brewing book, so I did start making potions early and not go to the nether portal.

Who would've thought that making soup was difficult, she managed to get the Mandrake Root, Belladonna Flower, and Redstone quite easily.

The Wool of Bat and Wolf's Tongue isn't that tough either, but what really made me get stuck was Drop of Luck, Ironically.

Which is a combination, in the Cauldron, Mandrake Root, Refined Evil, Nether wart, and Mantadis Extremis.

Although you are probably asking, how did I get the nether wart, truthfully, I don't know, for some odd reason when I stumbled upon a abandoned mine there was a chest full of them.

Though I can't do much with them for now with out the Blaze Rods and Brewig Stand.

Which I finally been able to make, the Tear of the Goddess is simply a combination of Lapis and the Breath of the Goddess in the Distillery with the additional things Foul Fume, Slime Balls, and Whiff of Magic.

Any Refined Evil, let's just say you don't want to know how many ingredients I had to go through to finally make it.

I hate it, hate it very much the process, although she had been able to make more with Diamonds.

Oh speaking of Diamonds, I have been able to make more Atune Stones to fully upgrade the Witch's oven.

Although I have made what seems to be the easiest book to make Witch's Brew Book.

Which I made a standard Ritual Chalk to reduce the cost of some things on the cauldron.

Redstone Soup was actually used on the Chalice to make it a more powerful Altar.

Also I have to be more careful now, if I didn't have the Brew of Sprouting with me I would've probably been captured by a ninja.

The potion that has a ability of growing trees and can create a quick wall of trees or get up on high places.

So I made a stack of Sixty Four just in case and they are easy to make, along with the Potion of Freezing where I placed them in the Potion Bag which is made of Impregnated Leather and other things.

And with all the Ninjas I placed several traps as flowers, they never saw it coming.

As of now, I needed potions both vanilla and witchery so I went to the few places where I can get them.

The Nether

Everywhere I turn, there were all sorts of mobs, I am mainly running from all the Hell Hounds, I have successfully found the Blazes, Soul Sand, and quite a few Magma Creams.

I was almost there to the portal, it was ironically placed in the netherack surrounded by lava.

With the narrow bridge, it exploded from a fireball, I turned to my right and there was a ghost throwing them.

I close mu eyes took a deep breath, and ran even faster than I am and jumped.

I soared through the hot air and barely made it past it and right as the ghast was about to blow the nether portal away, I was able to get through.

I came out the place I left off, in this place I built behind the plants of witchery is that in the future I didn't want monsters swarming into my home.

I have memorized multiple spells, although I was panicking so I wasn't able to use any back there and I was moving to quickly to use it properly.

When I was about to leave the room into the tunnel, I caught something in my minimap.

Two people

In my home

Each at the side of the pillars of this room

...Did I leave the Door open or something?! How could I have been so stupid, which I did not allow to show into my face.

With that I quickly grabbed two Potion of Webs and threw it at them.

Great now that you showed up uninvited, why are you here," she said, in a very irritated voice.

I brought out my wand, and used the spell to move entities.

Left

Up

Right

Right

Down

Which afterwards brought them together in the center, her eyes immediately turned sharp when she realized who they were.

Hashirama Seju and Madara Uchiha, the to who would be known to the world as he gods of Shinobi.

"my name is Madara, and my friend here is Hashirama, we came here to rest since he has broken his arm on a fall," he answered sincerely and I can see he was trying to not show emotions.

...he is doing a good job, I can't read him.

I sighed, why did things have to get so annoying,...wait he said he had a broken arm, oh well, may as well test the healing potions.

With that I once more used my wand to destroy the web/block, which shouldn't damage them at all since they aren't blocks.

Up

Up

Left

Down

At first when she used this, she was greatly confused, since in order to do spells she would've have to infuse herself, but then she discovered something.

She was unconsciously drawing in nature, at first she was terrified, but then she realized she couldn't turn to stone simply because she didn't have chakra for it to turn against her.

"Welcome to my home, my name is Erza Gremory, and around here I am called the witch," I said, well if I was going to say my name, may as well say the title, as the webs immediately shattered into nothingness.

There was silence, it lasted about a minute before Hashirama said, " and why is that," he asked, having his curiosity peeked.

"Simple really, unlike you people who uses chakra, I don't even touch it, instead I use magic" I said in a bored voice, " I'm a witch because I can simply connect and manipulate nature to help me in multiple cases,".

It was certainly, strange to hear that, the two boys were greatly weirded out, apparently there is a witch in their presence.

She though for the past time before the nether created things like Creature Snare, Graspers, Brew of the Grotesque, Brew of the Depths, and ect.

I began to walk and down the tunnel," come," I said, before they shortly followed after a exchange of glance to each other.

They left the tunnel and came to the next flight of stairs, that was near the first set, and climbed them until they reached the top.

The witchery set, with only some things different, I walked up to the crafting table, with them close behind me.

They watched in amazement that when she placed certain things that seemed to appear out of no where.

A glowing orange stick and what looked like a very smooth rock.

It fused with what looked like a pole with three ropes on it, she proceeded by placing another block next to the crafting table and placed a Brewing Stand on top of it.

They watched as she took out three glass bottles that she filled out with water and placed them in the Brewing Stand.

Which then she placed a red thing that looked like berries.

The Stand didn't actually do anything, before she place another glowing stick into the table which turned into fire?

They weren't quite sure, but once she placed it it started to move, it began to spin.

She continued by placing a watermelon? And gold bits, which formed into a Melon with Gold?!

None of this was making sense

It was then after a minute the Stand was finished, but it didn't look like it changed.

But then she placed the melon into the bottles which, again started to spin.

"Ok what is that suppose to do," Hashirama asked, gone impatient with the silence.

She sighed, which annoyed him, "the first thing what happened was place a netherwart into the bottles, which made it into awkward Potion," she stayed, bored.

They deadpanned at her

She immediately responded, " I didn't name them that, so don't look at me like that, besides the awkward Potion is practically the base of all basic potions,".

" on its own it's useless, combine with different ingredients it can become something powerful," she said, in a monologue tone.

It was then she was done with the potion, she then took one out and said, " drink it," she said, rather quickly.

Hashirama, not wanted to accept a drink from a stranger, especially if the said drink has gold in it.

"Uhh sorry, but I don't wann-," befor ehe could finish his sentence the same girl gave him the evil eye.

"I am already wasting my limited resources on a human, so shut your trap and drink it or I'll force feed it to you," she said in a threatenly way.

Scared for his life, and a amused look from Madara, he took the Potion with his good arm and gulped it down.

He felt something, he turned and saw his arm already covered in he same color as the liquid, which is by the way bright red.

When it died down, I moved my arm, it felt like I have broken it in the first place.

"Woah how did you do that," I exclaimed, in shock, with Madara only allowing his eyes to widened.

"What I just gave you was the Potion of Healing, can reduce the time of what would've been months of resting require it a minute," she explained as easily as she could

"I did notice something though," Madara this time saying, " you stated you hated wasting limited resources on humans, does that mean you are not human, and are running out of Ingredients.

Erza's eyes narrowed, he was observant, although that makes sense or else he would be a joke in his clan.

"No, I am human, I accepted that I am a human, but it doesn't stop me from hating them, and yes I am running out, in fact this is my first time gaining these ingredients," she answered, truthfully.

He and Hashirama blinked in confusion," if you have accepted that you are human, why hate them,".

She closed her Royal Deep blue eyes, "because all they know is how to fight and wish to learn the best way to destroy things, only causing destruction and death, and in the end their greatest and worst quality being their love," she answered, her voice full of venom.

In the end they were even more confused, "what do you mean by 'their Worst and Greatest quality,' aren't they like the complete opposite," Hashirama asked, quite curious now.

"No," she said simply, "the reason why I say that is because, Love is what proves that humanity actually has compassion and kindness, but it is the same thing, that allows you kill, to protect, that's why it is considered to me the complete Best and Worst of their Features, by the way you owe me for the potion,".

Madara and his friend frowned in this, but...they couldn't find fault in the words.

Although Madara didn't like the owing, "when you say "limited" you mean didn't have time or risk, or it's simply rare," he said, fishing for information.

She narrowed her eyes, instantaneously knowing what he wanted to know, "the former, why do you ask,", despite having already guessed.

"I hate owing people, it basically means I'm being tied down to someone to do something for them, and am I correct to assume they are located through the portal," he answered truthfully.

Hashirama nodded, although he didn't agree with the tied down part, but he simply wanted to repay her sooner.

She deadpanned, "the portal quite literally leads to the block version of Hell, do you really want to go there,".

Immediately Hashirama's jaw dropped and Madara's loosened if ever so slightly.

"Wait really, and to think I was considering on going into it,...but really this would probably considered another adventure, although a extreme one," Hashirama said, in a tone of a adventurer.

Madara nodded, he too, wouldn't back down, at least in the future, he could tell his enemies and said to him to go to Hell, that he has already been there and done that.

She looked at them with a look, and sighed knowing humans, especially boys can be extremely stubborn, she gave up.

"Fine, come you would probably need to know everything, about the creatures you would probably meet,".

They nodded and followed her to the lowest level, in the Library.


	4. The Blocky Hell

"So let's begin, "Erza spoke, honestly wanted to see if they could keep their promise, to bring back materials she will eventually have to come back for.

They were currently sitting in the dinner, after of course she brought a book filled with the mobs of the world.

"First you will need to learn is that, water doesn't exist there, and any water you bring will automatically evaporate, no matter what you do,

Next, is that when you are in there your mind is constantly keeping your body from causing yourselves to explode, and if you try to sleep it will automatically cause self destruct," she said, in the matter-of-fact-tone.

They both gulped, that didn't sound good, so they had a limited time, since they will eventually have to sleep and drink.

Well this would certainly improve their senses at least, that would be a upside.

"Now first off, I didn't actually give the time to gather netherack, thinking I could do it later, it's basically a block that can burn as long as you want, pretty useful for brewing," she continued, getting in the list.

"Where can we find it, where we are going," Madara asked, not willing to guess.

She snorted, amused, "to not find netherack, is like saying you can't find trees in a forest, and if you see them with white things in them, get them also that is quartz" she answered.

Both Madara and Hashirama immediately knew what that meant, it was practically everywhere.

"Next would be soul sand, to grow netherwart, since I literally have two left, and they are typically grey and make you walk slowly," she listed another one.

They nodded, although they were uncomfortable with the name.

She turned the page, "now unto the mobs, which are Magma cubes, Blaze, Ghast, Zombie Pigman, Hell Hounds, and finally Wither Skeletons,

Now the first one, Magma cubes when killed they drop Magma Creams, which would make fire resistance potion, the Blaze give the Blaze Rods which can be used for Both strength and power source, along the line Ghast gives Ghast tears, Zombie Pigman don't actually give me anything but gold, Hell hounds can give me their heads and tongues, Lastly the skeletons gives me their heads,"

She continued, while Hashirama was writing it down and Madara is relying on his memory, "Magma Cubes pretty much look like a Hell version of slimes, and you will only get the items when you slay their smallest versions, Blazes are yellow and orange, and can fly which they also shoot fire balls, you can typically along with the withers find them in the nether fortress, which is the only structure in the nether you can find, Ghast are basically giant White square ghosts, that shoot fire ball and make weird sounds, Hell Hounds should be easy to identify, Pigman are also bipedal zombie pigs with swords, and they won't attack you until you attack one of them, also you should know that if a wither hits you, you risk the chance of turning dust and wither away,".

The last part caused them to shiver a bit, but else they went to the portal chamber.

They saw her giving them things, "things to help in the journey, they are all in the bag," she said, with a bag indeed her hand.

In the bag they found several items, in it was multiple things that looked like it was made of blocks.

Iron Shovel

Sixty four Torches

Iron pickaxe

Sixty four cobblestone

Two Potions of Healing

Flint and steel

Ten obsidian blocks

The Nether : Guide By Erza Gremory- the same book they all read before they came.

They looked at her, she rolled her eyes, "the following, is to actually collect the soul and blocks, since there is no other way, to mark where you have been, same thing to the Pickaxe, if their is a gap you can build the bridge, these blocks pretty much defy gravity, potions since you can get hurt, and finally the two in the end is if you get lost, the portal is gone, or deactivated," she explained.

After a moment, they nodded, "well how bad can it be, we are going to Hell," Hashirama sarcastically said.

At this moment Erza knew,...he f* upwhen he said the invite word to Murphy law.

She dreaded, what would the terrible things happen to them.

It was then they entered, but before they fully left they heard her say good luck, cause they were gonna need it.

~ Line Break~

In the other side of the portal, since the last one was destroyed by the Ghast, it was moved to somewhere else, the Ghast from what they learned couldn't really destroy obsidian, but interrupt one? It can.

They took a look around, the ground is what, they could only assume is netherack, and some random patches of white was quartz.

There near by was a ocean of lava, which explained the hot air, which by the way, was filled with rotten smells.

Taking out the pick axe, Madara tapped it about seven time on the netherack, before it transformed into miniature version of itself.

"Well that's one down," Hashirama said, blinking at the block, it was only then they heard a noise.

When they turned, all they saw was what looked like a over sized marshmallow with tentacles and eyes, they had to assume that this was a Ghast.

Soon after, it literally spat out a fire ball, we dodged it easily, it wasn't really moving fast, in fact the Ghast itself was even slower.

When it shot out another fire ball, Madara remembering what Erza taught them about Ghast and hit the ball made of fire.

It immediately changed its course and shot right through the mob, and after a smoke screen later, they found a weird gray oval thing.

Hahshirama picked it up, "this must be the Ghast tear, it's smaller than I thought," he was still shocked that they have slain their first Ghast, even if it is Madara's kill and it was incredibly easy.

"Still I don't see how this is suppose to be hard, I mean, I have already collected fifty blocks of this netherack," hahshirama said, unknowingly just doomed them.

Madara nodded, was it simply the fact that she was too weak, or this one was inexperienced, It was only then they heard a sound.

When they turned their heads their eyes widened and mouths dropped, right behind them...

Was a army of monsters, literally everywhere they looked, they were surrounded, or at least infeomt of him and at their sides.

Jumping Magma-like cubes...

Red Wolfs with some surrounded by flames...

Dozens more Ghasts...

There was even bats here.

The only ones that didn't look like they were gonna kill them, were the Pigman, who were looking curiously at them, but that would only last until they might accidentally hit one of them.

They were beginning to understand the dangers of the nether or as they now could literally fall into hell, this place filled with monsters.

Hell.

They looked at each, looked towards the army, back at themselves, and nodded at themselves.

All was still, until...

They ran

They ran the hell out of there...

What did you expect them to be able to kill that many mobs, they were NOT ready for this, luckily enough there was a fortress,...across the lava.

Madara taking out the cobble stone immediately started placing a block bridge top speed, faster then the Minecraft champion builder.

The mobs in the other hand, started to follow them, well you can't blame them for not trying, as some jumped into the lava and started to swim to them, while the wolves, followed them.

Hashirama has been delivering punches to them, when Madara has been building their way up to the structure.

When they entered, Madara finished his build by placing a wall, in all of that, Madara and his friend look into their supplies and found they had thirty cobblestone left, so about half was left.

They heard a sound, they turned and the two of them saw, what they can only assume would be Blazes, with them, flying and all the three of them, seemingly made from flames.

It was then, Blazes shot out fireballs, both of them dodged and went out to end them, when they landed a killing blow they looted out of existence and left the blaze rods behind.

On the way they fought quite a lot of these mobs, and by the time they were finally done collecting the rest of he materials they were at the portal.

When they returned to the girl's house, you can see her sitting on the chair at the bottom of the stairs and smirking,"not as easy as you thought," the voice, they automatically knew it was meant to irritate them.

"Well consider your debt paid, in and also keep the already made potion, one for each as a reward," she answered, they nodded actually happy to see and get that kind of bonus.

They were already heading home, and she could feel their desire to come back, for either to get to know her, or to just head back to Hell, to get some training, either one will due.

And just as she thought, Madara has already been making plans to come back to the area, besides the bunch of close calls, it was good training, he can already tell his senses has increased and sharpened.

Time skip, several years later, up to 10

In the base of Erza, she was in the library, reading a book, while sitting on a chair, it was quite enjoyable, she changed quite a bit, she still wore her cloak, her hair grew longer, along with the fact she was already in her twenties.

She has already made all the potions, and read all the books she could on witchery mod, but something was different, a few weeks ago, she gained a new mod , and she got naruto, which was making her increasingly more over powered.

Apparently, I gain a new mod every decade, seems also OP, but in reality, it could be useless, since the mods are completely random, it was only luck that she received naruto anime mod.

It's been nearly eight years since both, of her...allies, she was too prideful to admit they were her friends, they both regularly came here, either to heal, train in the nether, or to simply talk with her, though they suddenly stopped coming.

I assumed they already split ways, I could only wonder what they will be doing, oh and apparently the otherworldly being lied about giving her all magic based mods, she received a few, which is witchery, well she got her hopes up for Murphy's Law to work.

She was hoping things would take a turn for the better, she, was already ready for when the Hidden Village Era will begin.

And all she had to do was wait...


	5. NewChannel

Alright, so I know I have been silent for quite a while, but I'm back now, I'm gonna start a new channel called ProfesorGoblitz and I'll basically polish my writing, I'm gonna post in that channel within the week, see ya there


End file.
